


A Demon Will Get You

by Anonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Cherub Aziraphale (Good Omens), Childlike Body for Aziraphale, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Demons, Naga, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A demon sneaks up to Heaven, climbs into a cherub's bed, and helps himself.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152
Collections: Anonymous





	A Demon Will Get You

_If you don’t behave, a demon will get you!_

The threat was made so often, it had long since lost its menace. It had been ages since a demon had dared slink up into Heaven to prey on an unsuspecting angel.

Confident and assured with this knowledge in mind, all the little cherubs - Heaven’s youngest angels, small and plump and childlike with tiny white wings upon their backs - snoozed peacefully in their cloudy beds. 

The youngest of all was called Aziraphale, sweet and clumsy, and often forgotten and left behind by his stronger, bolder peers. He, too, slept, white-blonde curls mussed atop his head, pink little face relaxed in slumber as tiny snores slipped from his pouty lips. He didn’t even stir when a dark red hand with long black claws reached over the side of his fluffy bed and a terrifying creature pulled itself up to gaze down at the tiny, unsuspecting angel.

The demon’s skin was a shocking shade of red, adorned with scales that clustered more closely below his torso, joining into a long black serpent tail instead of legs. He had crimson hair so wild it was like flames atop his head from which two thick, sharp horns erupted and curved. Large, black wings unfurled behind his back as he climbed onto the cloud-bed, settling over the sleeping angel. His tail slithered over the cherub’s small, pudgy form, winding and twisting around and around, settling the end just across the slightly parted, snoring lips.

The demon, whose name was Crowley, leaned down, forked tongue flicking out to lick the shell of Aziraphale's ear before he whispered, “I’ve got you, little angel.”

“Huh..?”

Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered open just as the serpent tail tightened around his body, pinning his arms and legs in place, the tip pressing against his mouth to stifle his surprised cry. He struggled, squirming fruitlessly against the slick scales binding him. His muffled shouts spiked in pitch when Crowley used his claws to rip the fabric of his white robe into tatters, revealing all of the soft pink skin beneath.

“You look deliciousssss,” Crowley hissed, putrid yellow eyes full of desire, sweeping over the small, naked body.

Aziraphale shook his head fervently, tears gathering in the corners of his big blue eyes. He tried to kick, but the demon only used the coils of his tail to spread his short legs wide open. Smooth flesh was all that lay between the angel’s plump thighs. Crowley tsked and bent forward, licking a hot, wet stripe from back to front with his unnaturally long tongue. A chubby little hairless cunt was left behind; thick labia, coral pink inner lips, and a tiny pearl of a clitoris up top. Crowley admired his work, unable to resist lapping at the delightful new effort, his tongue now making Aziraphale tense and howl. He used the opportunity to stick the tip of his tail into the small ‘oh!’ the angel was making, fucking into his warm, wet little mouth.

Crowley licked Aziraphale’s pussy until the angel was trembling from the heat and pleasant yet puzzling tingling that started between his legs and worked its way up to coil in his belly. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned around the serpent tail in his mouth, drool running down his chin. Once Crowley was fully satisfied with how wet and swollen the angel’s perfect little cunt was, he drew back. He grabbed the angel by the hips, lifting him up, his large, clawed hands nearly fitting entirely around the small angel’s pudgy torso.

Crowley’s enormous cock was rigid, standing at attention hard against his own stomach, dripping arousal and throbbing eagerly. His mouth fell slack with lust as he slipped his cockhead between the moist hot pussylips and pressed inside, stretching the virgin hole inch by inch as Aziraphale squealed like a stuck pig around the phallus in his mouth. The angel’s cunt was slick and soft, and squeezed him so tightly Crowley thought he may burst immediately. He groaned, but took his time and somehow managed to maintain composure, fucking slowly at first and then building up to a brutal rhythm, every snap of his hips eliciting a sharp yelp from the poor angel.

Aziraphale could only take it, the demon holding him up off the bed and fucking into him again and again, so deeply that the shape of the massive cock was visible through the angel’s lower tummy, nearly poking through the pudgy flesh with every thrust. Aziraphale’s cherubic body was impossibly filled, spit-roasted on demonic cock and serpent tail, his stout legs in the air, feet twitching and tiny toes curling while he was used thoroughly for pleasure.

With a low growl, Crowley finished, shooting a stinging hot load of demonic essence deep into the angel’s belly. The serpent tail slithered away, releasing Aziraphale and dropping him down unceremoniously onto the cloud-bed. Crowley was gone as quickly as he had arrived, leaving the angel sore and stretched, wet and open. Demon spunk trailed down the insides of his thighs as he lay shuddering alone waiting to be found in shame by the other angels in the morning.


End file.
